The man I run to
by Alice Ember
Summary: Brennan runs to a man she's known long before Booth after confessing to Booth. She hides will Booth look for her or will he forget about her. Will brennan move on with this man? Will Booth let her move on? Read and review please
1. Chapter 1

I do not own bones.

.

.

.

Temperance Brennan knew that no one ever stayed.

She also knew that she was never meant to be a part of a family.

But Booth had not listened and he had made her believe in happily ever after's, in love, and in HIM. He'd broken her heart and he expected that she'd still be at work the next day, solving cases just like they always did.

He was wrong. Brennan wasn't going to be there tomorrow or the next day or the day after that. She was leaving tonight to a place where Booth could never find her. She was going where he could hurt her no longer.

(Brennan POV)

I stepped of the plane and quickly scanned my surroundings just to make sure that I saw no familiar faces. When I saw none I felt an irrational pang of disappointment, which I chided myself for. My Squint Squad all had lives now. They probably wouldn't even notice my absence.

I shook myself from my thoughts and continued onto baggage claim. After I had my luggage I waited for my associate Dr. Jacob Gordon to arrive. I would be staying with him until I could find my own place. Jake was more than happy to have me because he said he owed me his life. No matter how many times I assured him that it was nothing he refused to back down.

"Tempe," a voice asked from behind the bench I was occupying.

"Jake," I cried as I spun around to see the handsome man before me.

Jake picked me up and spun me around, with anyone else I would have protested but Jake and I had grown considerably close over the 8 years we'd known each other. When Jake set me down I took a good look at the man before me.

He'd cut his golden brown hair and his face was clean shaven. His baby blue eyes seemed to sparkle with happiness and he looked as if he'd acquired a tan since I had last seen him. He wore faded blue jeans and a white t-shirt that hugged his muscled chest fairly well. Jake was a well-built man and with a height of 6'1 he seemed to be irresistible to all women. I even found his appearance to be pleasing.

"You look really good Temper," Jake said as he slung an arm over my shoulders and we started to walk out of the airport.

"You too Jake," I hesitantly put my arm around his waist and we fell into a relaxed rhyme.

"So, Temper why did you decide to come all the way to Washington State? Not that I'm not happy you're here or anything."

"I don't want to talk about it right now Jacob. Can we just go to your place?"

Jake was never one to push me, he knew my limits and my buttons and he did his best to stay on the right side of it all. So, he just nodded his head and we went to his car and drove home.

I looked out the window as we drove. I tried not to think about the life I'd just left behind. I couldn't help but wish it hadn't went like this. But wishing was irrational and it would not change anything. I had just followed the most logical course of action.

Jake stopped the car outside a grey two story house. It looked too big for one man but, I kept that to myself, remembering the lecture Booth had given me on inappropriate comments. I flinched at the memory of Booth. Jake noticed and looked at me with concern which I chose to ignore.

Jake and I stepped out of his car and began to bring my luggage inside. When Jake starting taking my bags, I let him because we had established his alpha-male tendencies were just because he cared for me.

His house was beautiful and like my old apartment full of tribal objects. Jake had accompanied on almost all of my digs and vacations in the last eight years. He was always there to lean on when my walls came down. For the first year he knew me I was the guarded Tempe Brennan the one who everyone called cold and unfeeling. But, after a certain incident all Jake saw was Temperance Brennan the woman behind the cold exterior. I remember the day it all changed.

~_flashback~_

_I was carefully lifting a skull from the ground when she heard what could only be described as animalistic growls. I heard a colleague of mine call out in fright. I didn't know the man personally but I knew the voice._

"_Dr. Gordon, are you all right," I called from the hole I was currently standing in._

"_Dr. Brennan I advise you to stay where you are. It seems our presence here has caught the attention of an African tiger."_

_I heard the fear in my colleague's voice and I knew that if someone didn't do something Dr. Gordon was going to be mauled by the tiger. I then remembered Dr. Gordon and I were the only one working this early so it was up to me._

_I cautiously swung myself out of my hole and turned to where I had heard Dr. Gordon's voice come from. I was momentarily frozen with fear as I saw an African Tiger slowly stalking toward him. Dr. Gordon was trying to walk backwards away from the tiger._

_I quickly came up with a plan. As I grabbed a shovel, Dr. Gordon fell backwards and the Tiger was going to strike. I threw the shovel like a spear and it hit the tiger in the side. I heard the sound of the Tiger's ribs breaking underneath the momentum of the shovel. _

_The Tiger turned its attention to me and I could see that it was male and I had just proceeded to make it angrier than it had been before. _

"_Dr. Gordon run," I shouted as I watched the Tiger make its way towards me. I knew there was no certain answer to whether I would come out of this alive or not._

"_I am unable to move Dr. Brennan," Dr. Gordon gasped out._

_I had my back positioned to the hole I had come out and I did a quick calculation. When the Tiger lunged towards me I rolled away and the Tiger landed into the hole. It was a waste of artifacts but, it was necessary. I heard the Tiger begin to move and I knew I had less than a minute to run before the Tiger was able to climb out of the hole._

_I sprinted towards Dr. Gordon and quickly slung his body over my shoulders. He was a big man and it was slightly difficult carry him but, adrenaline was running through my veins and it helped me race back to the village a mile from our dig site. By this time the Tiger was right behind us and I had to warn the village men and woman to be ready._

_I shouted in their native tongue and soon men and woman showed up with spears and arrows. As soon as I was sure Dr. Gordon and I were safe inside one of the villager's hovels I feel to my knees in exhaustion. Blackness soon clouded my vision and I fell into it looking for comfort I could never find anywhere else._

_I woke up a day later inside the hovel of the village's doctors. I noticed the bandage running from under my arm to my knee. I lay there with a cloudy head trying to figure out how exactly I had acquired the wound. _

_Dr. Gordon came in soon after I woke up and explained that when I had rolled away from the Tiger that its claws had caught me and the adrenaline in me had blocked out the pain and I had lost a lot of blood. He thanked me repeatedly for saving his life. Later that day I allowed Dr. Gordon to carry me back to camp._

_ ~End of Flash back~_

"Where are you Temper," Jake asked me.

"Standing right in front of you Jake," I said irritably.

"That's not what I meant and you know it," Jake said sternly.

"Oh, I was just remembering the time I acquired you as family," I said with a shy smile.

"That was the day my life changed, for the better," Jake stated as he lead me towards the room I would be staying in.

After putting my things away I went back downstairs and into Jakes kitchen. Jake was cooking us a late dinner of mushroom tetrazzinis and he refused to let me help. So I sat at Jake's kitchen island and watched Jake's graceful movements. He moved about his kitchen with such ease and when he saw me watching him he stopped and winked at me.

I rolled my eyes at him but a smile curved on my lips. After what Booth had down to me last night I didn't think I'd ever smile again but, Jake was just who I needed to make the unbearable pain slightly more bearable.

"So Temper you ready to go to work with me tomorrow," Jake asked with his back facing me as he stirred the pot on the stove.

"Yes, I believe it will be enjoyable to show you down in front of your associates."

"It is show me up Temper. Show me up and good luck with that one missy," Jake said with a laugh.

His correction of my phrase made me think of Booth again but I pushed him from my mind and focused on the man in front of me. Jake was the rock I leaned on when I broke down, he was the one I ran to when my world came down around me. He knew me better than anyone, so that begged the question, "Would he leave me too?" I had to know the answer because I knew if I ever lost Jake I would not be able to go on.

"Jacob, I have to ask you a serious question. I would like an honest answer," I said to him warningly

"Go ahead Temperance"

"If you ever find someone to love will you leave me? Will you push me out of your life? Will I be all alone again," I was crying by the end of my questions.

Jake rushed towards me with a blue dish towel still hanging from his broad shoulder. I buried my face in my hands so he wouldn't see my face. Jake knelt down before me and slowly pulled my phalanges away from my face. He lifted my face by cupping my chin with the palm of his hand. He looked directly into my tear eyes and began to speak.

"Temperance Brennan, I Jacob Gordon will never leave you alone. You are so special to me and you could never know how much I cherish you. You've been there for me for years and I'll always be there for you. No matter what happens in our lives I will always be at your side helping you fight your way to happiness. I promise to never leave you."

"He promised me the same but, he still did. How are you any different?"

"Temperance, have I ever once given you a reason to doubt me? I swear by the man I am and will be that I will never leave you alone, I will always be here."

I collapsed into him and he pulled me against his chest. He kissed the top of my head sweetly and clung to me just as tightly as I was clinging to him. I cried into his shirt and he rubbed my back as the sobs broke from my body. Jake held me for a while until we heard the oven beep. I slowly separated myself from him and looked down at his tear stained shirt.

"I'm sorry," I murmured

"Don't ever be sorry for being human Temper. Whenever you need to her I am right here. Whatever you need, I'll be it. Okay Temper? I want to be here for you," Jake said quietly.

I silently nodded and we both stood up. I was hungry anymore but, I decided I was going to make an effort. As I saw Jake wipe away a few tears from his eyes, I swore I would move on from Seeley Booth and he would never hurt anyone in my family again.

Jake placed a plate in front of me and I took a bit. I was suddenly surprised, it was delicious. Jake saw my expression and laughed loudly. I immediately smiled because Jake's laugh was one of the things in my life that gave my joy.

"Yes Temper I can cook," he said slyly to me as he sat opposite me at the kitchen island.

"I am pleasantly surprised," I say with a smile on my face.

We talked about old times and Jake's new job as we ate and soon jet lag was beginning to catch up with me. After Jake and I had finished the dishes and had cleaned up from dinner I went upstairs to my room. Soon after I had changed into my Pajamas Jake knocked on my door.

"Come in," I called over my shoulder as I continued to brush my hair.

There was never any awkwardness between Jake and I so he just watched me as I brushed my hair. I stood up a minute later and walked over to where he was standing.

"Well Temper I just wanted to check on you," Jake said with a shy smile.

I smiled back and said that I was all right. Jake still stood there after I turned back to my bed. I laughed a little and turned to see if there was something else he needed. As soon as I opened my mouth Jake grabbed me into a hug so tight that even though it was scientifically impossible I thought he was going to crush my bones.

After the initial shock I hugged him back just as furiously as he was hugging me. I had my face pressed into his shoulder and I felt him bury his face in my hair. I felt his lips mouth against my scalp but, I couldn't make out the words. We let go simultaneously and looked into each other's eyes.

"Temper there are some things we have to talk about but, not until I am sure your metaphorical heart is in one piece again. Okay?"

"All right Jake. Good night sleep well," I murmured.

"Good night Temper," with that Jake left my room and I fell into the warm bed surrounded by Jake's scent and illogical as it was I could still feel the pressure of Jake's arms around my body, I felt safe as I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I slept through the night peacefully for the first time since I left for Maluku.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own bones

.

.

.

Booth walked into the Jeffersonian the next morning. He didn't want to be there, he didn't want to see Brennan. He was angry with her for trying to put a wedge between Hannah and himself. Hannah was his life now and Brennan was just going to have to deal with that.

.

Booth (POV)

I walked into Brennan's office and was suddenly confused. There was nothing in her office. All her belongings were gone. I walked over to Angela's office to see if she knew what was going on. I heard her sobbing before I even opened the door and I felt as if a rock hit the bottom of my stomach.

"Angie what's wrong," I asked softly. I was trying to soothe her.

She looked up at the sound of my voice. Her eyes turned from sadness and grief into accusing and hatred. I stepped back stunned by the way she was looking at me.

"You," she hissed. "This is all your fault. I was wrong about you Seeley Booth you don't deserve her. I hate you! Do you have any idea what you have done? Do you even care," Angela shouted as me as she struggled to her feet.

"Angela I don't even know what's going on," Booth pleaded.

"My best friend is gone Booth. She's never coming back and it is all your fault," Angela screamed.

"Brennan's gone? Good maybe it'll help her head on straight," I said honestly. What was the big deal about Brennan leaving? She did it all the time, whenever something was difficult for her she ran like a bat out of hell.

"Seeley Booth if I ever see you again I will rip your bloody heart out. Do you hear me? You are not to be within twenty feet of any of us. That includes my child," Jack said in a cold voice.

I stared at them both for a minute then turned to leave.

"Oh and Booth go burn in hell," Angela added in a false cheery voice.

I paused for a minute with my fists clenched at my sides but continued to walk. I walked right out of the Jeffersonian and into my SUV. I picked up my cell phone off the dash board and called Hannah.

"Hey babe, turns out I won't be working a case today. You want to do something," I asked in my most seductive voice.

"I can't Seeley I am covering a story. I won't be home till late tonight, don't wait up," Hannah said breathlessly. I heard a husky male voice muffled and Hannah's breathy laugh.

My heart clenched as I thought about all the possibilities. I suddenly had an unbearable urge to go talk to Brennan but, then I remembered she'd run away and I was to blame. I dialed Brennan's number even though I knew there was a pretty good chance she wouldn't answer.

"Hello," a male voice asked from the other end.

I was shocked stupid and I didn't say a word.

"Hello? Is anyone there," the voice became slightly annoyed and I found my voice again.

"Is Brennan there," I asked.

"Sorry Temper's sleeping. May I ask whose calling?"

"This is Special Agent Seeley Booth with the FBI. I would like if you could wake up Dr. Brennan so I may speak with her."

"You," the voice hissed from the line. I was taken aback by the venom that one single word could hold.

"Excuse me," I asked incredibly.

"You are not to contact her again. You insufferable pig. You've hurt her enough. You will stop interfering in her life Agent Booth. I do not care who you are or what you can do if you so much as say a word to Temper again I will kill you myself."

"I don't believe that it is your choice whether or not I talk to her. I don't even know who you are and yet you expect me to snap to your orders?"

I heard a voice in the distance and it was in fact Brennan's.

"Jake who called," Brennan asked and I could hear the sleep laced through her voice.

"You want the truth Temper," I heard the man ask.

"Of course Jake," Brennan said with a yawn.

"Special Agent Seeley Booth," I could hear the hatred dripping from each syllable of my title and name.

"Please hang up the phone Jake and come help me get ready for work," Brennan said in a cool voice.

"Of course Temper."

I heard the sound of lips meeting skin and I felt anger rising in me. She had said she loved me so why did this man have the right to see her in the morning and kiss her and be kissed by her. I felt jealousy tug at my heart.

"Agent Booth I am sure you heard that so I'm going to do what Temper asked. Stay away from her or Jack and I will kill you."

With that the phone was disconnected. I sat there for I don't know how long just staring at my cell phone. I knew I had no right to be jealous because I had pushed her over the edge and I hadn't wanted to catch her so this Jake guy had. So then why did I feel as if my heart had just been pulled from my chest by her delicate hands and stomped on for good measure?

I loved Hannah. I really did so then why did it hurt so much that Brennan was moving on and I couldn't see her, touch her, or even smell her. Hannah might be cheating on me but that didn't hurt as much as Brennan moving on did and it had only been one day since she had confessed to him. How did she forget about me that fast?

I called Cam because she was the only person who I hadn't been completely shot down by today.

"Cam," I said as soon as she answered the phone.

"I don't want to talk to you Seeley," Cam snapped.

"Why? What did I do to you," I said angrily.

"You cost me my Anthropologist, my Artist, and my bug and slime guy. You cost me my entire team. That is what you did to me Seeley," Cam calmly told him.

"Why are Angela and Hodgins leaving?"

"Because they only worked here because Dr. Brennan did and since she doesn't anymore they have decided they are going to either find her and go life near her or move back to Paris."

"I thought Brennan wanted to be alone," I said sarcastically remembering the conversation I had just had with the new man in her life.

"That is where you are wrong. She wanted to leave you behind so you could be happy with Hannah. But she is still Angela's baby's godmother and Brennan wrote her a letter promising to be there for the birth. They want to be as far away from you as they can get so she will be safe."

"When has Brennan ever not been safe with me," I demanded.

"The day you opened up her heart and tore it to pieces. Good bye Seeley."

With that Cam hung up and I had never felt so alone. For the past 6 years I had had Brennan in my life whenever I became lonely now I didn't even have her or anyone.

I slowly drove home thinking of no other place to go after all it was Saturday and I had the day off. Parker was with his mother visiting her family so I was completely alone. I looked around my apartment and noticed that there were no real traces of Hannah in my apartment except for the winter jacket that hung by the door. It was like she was a ghost and she didn't live her at all. I quickly scanned my apartment and saw several pictures facing the wall with the backs of them the being the only thing anyone could see. I walked over and looked them.

They were all pictures of me and Brennan and the Squint Squad. I must have turned them so I wouldn't have to think about all the good times I had with Temperance.

I sudden wave of exhaustion hit me and I stumbled to my bed and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

.

Angela (POV)

I was so angry with Booth and I was so sad that Brennan had left. My best friend had been in pain and I hadn't even noticed. In the letter she wrote me she said she understood why she wasn't even my second priority anymore. She had said she wanted Hodgins and I to be happy and she promised to be there when Joy Brennan Hodgins was born.

I picked up my cell phone and called her number hoping that she would answer.

"Hello," said a male voice that I would know anywhere.

"Jake," I asked cautiously.

"Well hello there Angela," Jake said cheerfully.

"Is Bren with you?"

"No I am sorry Angie she just started working and she is trying to show me up on my own turve."

I could hear the love in Jake's voice as he talked about Bren. Maybe he was exactly what Bren needed to fix her broken heart.

"Is she okay," I asked quietly.

"I've never seen her like this Ange. She broke down and cried all over me last night, she let me hold her. I comforted her the best I could. She asked me if I'd ever leave her, if I'd ever just leave her all alone in the world. Ange it broke my heart, she thought that I was going to get bored of her and just leave her out to dry."

I could hear the tears in Jake's voice and I had some running down my face. There strong, loving, independent, and logical scientist had broken and the man she had trusted with her life for the past 6 years was to blame. I wanted to kill Booth he's broken Brennan and he knew how hard it was to fix Brennan. But, he didn't care. He did not love Bren anymore.

But, I did. She was my sister and when she hurt so did I. I should have noticed I should have been there for her. I mentally beat myself up for not noticing the cracks in my best friend's foundation. I was supposed to be all seeing Angela and I couldn't even see when Bren was in pain.

"Booth called her this morning. I told him Jack and I would kill him if he tried to contact her again. Brennan came in and asked who I was talking to. You know I can't lie to her Angie. So, I told her. She asked me to hang up and walked straight into my arms. She let me hold her all morning. Angie he broke her," Jake was now choking on tears.

"I know he did Sweetie and I should have seen it earlier. But, we will fix this. We will make Bren better and Seeley Booth will either straighten himself out or he will remain a part of her painful past," I said through my tears.

"Angie if you are coming up here could you give Temper and I maybe a week or two along just so I can try and make her better? Trust me you don't want to see her like this it's scary."

"Sure Sweetie. Just take good care of her till I get there."

"I always do Angie. Now go relax and stay off your feet. You know Temper would be upset with you if anything happened to her God child."

"I will and thank you Jake your always there to catch her when she falls when we aren't able to," I said with a sniff.

"No problem Angie, I love catching Temper. I like to know she needs me. Well I have to go it seems as if Temper has found cause of death for a body I have been looking at for the past week."

Jake's laugh filled my office as I listened to Brennan call out in triumph. A smile graces my lips as I listen to Jake and her banter.

I hang up the phone when the line goes dead. I feel better now knowing that Jake has her and he will look after her until her broken heart is fixed. I went and lay down on the sofa in my office. The crying had taken a lot out of me. Jack came in and saw me lying down so he knelt next to me so that his face was level with mine.

"Angie are you okay," Jack asked worriedly.

"I'm okay Jack. Bren is with Jake and, God Jack I heard her laugh. How long has it been since I heard her laugh? Jake was laughing too. He was making her happy even though her heart is broken."

"I figured that is where she went. We'll see her before the baby comes Angie I promise."

.

.

.Please don't go away I know you're probably upset but this is going somewhere I promise. R&R please


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Bones

.

.

.

Brennan and Jake settled into a comfortable rhythm for the next month. They went to work, went out to lunch, and at 7pm they went home and cooked dinner together. Brennan had never felt such peace in another person's presence except for Booth. She also felt a lot less pain whenever Booth crossed her mind.

Brennan (POV)

"I win again Jake," I said with a laugh.

"There is no way Temper," Jake said with a groan and a smile.

"You owe me Jake," I said as I continued to laugh.

"Indeed I do and I have your payment right here," Jake steeped to the left and I looked up at him curiously. He cupped my face with his right hand and I was frozen by the look in his eyes.

Jake's mouth was centimeters from mine and he stopped. His eyes seemed to be searching mine for an answer. I knew Jake had feelings for me I just never thought he would act on them. My thoughts were caught short because it seemed Jake had found the answer he was looking for and he closed the distance between us.

Kissing Jake was so different from kissing Booth. Jake was gentle and sweet where Booth had been firm and kind of demanding. I found myself leaning into Jake and I felt him wrap his arms around my waist as he pulled me closer to him. I felt a sense of well-being as Jake held me securely in his arms that I usually only felt with Booth.

All comprehendible thoughts seemed to disappear as Jake added a little pressure to my lips. I returned the kiss matching his pace not wanting to make a fool out of myself. I hoped this is what Jake wanted because if Jake rejected me like Booth did I didn't know what I would do. Jake was my only life line and even though it was Booth who had severed ours I wish one day it will be fixed.

After what seemed like an eternity we pulled away. The thing was that when I was with Jake I wasn't the scientist I was Temperance the woman and that vulnerability was all right with me for the time being. Jake rested his forehead against mine as we tried to catch our breath. His arms were still wrapped tightly around me.

"That was an enjoyable payment," I breathed out.

Jake's laugh filled the air and I never had heard him sound so light and free.

"Temper, god you're the best," Jake said quietly.

"Thanks Jake. I know I am," I laughed as I pulled away from him. I felt the absence of his warmth instantly. But, I pulled myself fully from his arms. Jake looked at me confused and a little hurt.

"We're at work Jake," I reminded him before I turned back to the bones in front of me.

"Oh yeah I forgot," Jake said sheepishly.

I looked up at him and gave him a sly grin.

"Sweetie," I heard a voice screech behind me.

"Angela," I asked confused.

The next thing I knew I was falling away from the examining table as I was tackled in a hug. I quickly shifted my weight so Angela and the baby would feel none of the fall and I would take all the damage. When my back hit the hard marble floor the air spilled out of my lungs and I involuntarily groaned. I already knew that my ribs were going to be severally bruised but not broken.

"Angela," I wheezed out.

"Oh Sweetie I missed you so much. Don't ever leave me like that again! Do you hear me," Angela demanded.

"Angie, you're hurting her," Jack said from behind her.

"I'm sorry Sweetie," Angela apologized.

Hodgins and Jake lifted Angela carefully off me and I forced myself to sit up. But, I couldn't stop the wince of pain as I jostled my ribs. Hodgins reached down and helped me off the ground even though I protested stating that I was perfectly capable of doing it myself. But, as soon as I was standing Hodgin's arms surrounded me in a very tight hug. I was shocked at first because Hodgins and I did not show our affection for each other with outward displays. But, we both knew it was there, ever since the grave digger. I hugged him back after a moment.

"Dr. B it's so good to see you," he said as he pulled away from me.

"It is pleasing to see you as well Dr. Hodgins and you as well Angela," I told them.

Jake came over to me and without warning lifted my lab coat because he wanted to see my injuries. I automatically grabbed his wrist to stop him. Jake froze and he looked in my eyes to remind me that it was only him.

I slowly released his wrist and let him continue. I heard Angela gasp and I looked at her. She was practically beaming at me and I couldn't figure out why. Jake applies pressure to my ribs gingerly and I stiffen my body against the pain and Jake's hands stilled on my body as he felt it.

"Bren did I hurt you," Angela asked worried.

"No Angie," I replied trying to take the guilt away from my best friends face.

Jake pulled my lab coat back down and silence filled the air.

"How about we take Angela and Jack out to lunch? That sound okay Temper," Jake asked me trying to break the silence.

"That is a good idea. Are you okay to be on your feet Angie? The diner we usually go to is just down the street," I asked concerned about my friend's well-being.

"Sure I can Sweetie and if I can't I'll have Jack carry me," Angela said jokingly.

At the look of horror on Jack's face Jake and I started to laugh. We settled down and Angela wrapped me in another hug.

"Oh Sweetie I am so happy to hear your laugh," Angela was becoming emotional. I wanted to tell her she was being irrationally emotional but, I kept that thought to myself.

With that we joked all the way to the dinner and we found a table in the farthest corner. Jake and I usually sit at the counter. Angela drags me to the bathroom and I tell Jake to order for before Angela yanks me from the table.

"So Sweetie what's up with you and Jake," Angela asks as soon as we are in the bathroom.

"I don't know what the means," I say impassively even though I know exactly what she means.

"Sweetie yes you do. You let him touch you and order your food for you."

"Angela, I'm just comfortable with Jake," I say stubbornly.

"Okay Sweetie whatever you say."

When we return to the table our food is there and we all eat in comfortable silence. I see the looks Angela and Jack keep giving me so I put down my fork and turn to them.

"How's Booth," I ask because I'm curious.

"He's seen better days that's for sure," Jack says because he is the first to recover from his shock at my bluntness.

I lift an eyebrow in a silent question and Jack studies me for a minute before continuing.

"Hannah and he broke up," Jack says simply.

The bite of salad I had just put into my mouth gets caught in my throat as I gasp and I start coughing, trying to clear my air ways. Jake slaps me on the back and I wince as he hits a sensitive spot from my fall earlier. His hand turns gentle as I slowly stop coughing and take a sip of my water to wash the salad down and soothe the burn in my irritated throat. Jake wrapped a comforting arm around my shoulders but, I turned back to Jack for an explanation.

"Hannah was cheating on him with her boss. She defended herself by saying that it was getting her a raise."

I sucked in a surprised breath as I thought about how much that must have hurt Booth. Even though Booth had crushed my metaphorical heart I still wished no pain on him. He had turned away from me for Hannah and she had thrown his heart away.

"Is Booth all right," I asked concerned.

Jake hissed beside me and I looked at him for a reason why but, he refused to meet my gaze. I could see the muscle of his jaw twitch and I knew that meant he was upset and angry.

"He hasn't been around the lab since you left Bren," Angela told me.

"Oh," I said and I placed my head on Jake's shoulder seeking the comfort he gave me.

Jake's arm tightened around my shoulders and I leaned into him more and I struggled to sort through the emotions and thoughts that clouded my mind as soon as I heard that Hannah and Booth were no more.

"He doesn't know where you guys are does he," Jake asked after a minute or two of silence.

"No, he knows we left but, that's it," Jack said with confidence.

"Good," Jake breathed and again his arms tightened around me.

"So Sweetie how have you been," Angela asked.

With that the conversation turned light and fun. But, the knowledge that Booth was probably upset and along was always in the back of my mind. I was so focused on staying in the conversation with Angela and my thoughts of Booth at bay that I didn't noticed that I had stepped into the middle of the street and a car was coming at me fast.

Angela shouted at me and moved towards me but Jack pulled her back and I was thankful in the short second I had to think. I stood shocked as the car speed toward me. I felt familiar arms wrap around me and we rolled out of the way of the car.

"Jake," I gasped out as I laid my hand his cheek.

"Temper when I can breathe again you're getting a talking to missy," Jake wheezed out as he put his hand over mine.

Cautiously Jake and I got to our feet and we limped back over to Angela, who decided she could hit me because I had scared her so bad.

"Brennan, you scared 8 lives out of me," Angela yelled.

"That is not possible Angela," I wheezed as I fended off her attempted to beat me with her purse.

"God Sweetie that was scary," Angela whispered as she grabbed me in a rough hug. I was careful of her belly and a pain filled groan escaped me as Angela hit sensitive spots.

"That's twice in the past month that a car has nearly ended my life," I thought to myself not noticing I had said it out loud.

"What," Three different voices yelled at me.

I cringed at the volume but nodded my head and answered, "The night I left a car almost ran me over but, Booth saved me. I left soon after."

"Care to explain Bren," Angela asked gently.

"Not right now Angie maybe later," I said with a sigh and I leaned into Jake for support.

"Want to go home Temper," Jake asked quietly.

I nodded my head and we all started towards Jake's house. I still lived there since I hadn't found a place to live yet. Jake and I leaned into each other both of us supporting the other. When we finally reached the house I told everyone I was going to take a shower and that I'd be down in an hour.

I turned on the shower and stepped in. I let the hot water assault my tired muscles and I stood there for a while just letting my skin take the punishment. After I had been in the shower for a half an hour I went and got dressed in a pair of sweat pants and my college sweater. I heard my friends talking in the kitchen and I quietly made my way to them.

"So how is she Jake," Jack asked.

"She's great. The first few days were rough but, she's better now. I make her laugh and smile whenever I can. How is he," Jake asked he hissed the last question.

"He's a wreck man. He won't eat or sleep and he stays at her old apartment. I guess Hannah cheating on him woke him up. He's been looking for her but, Cam, Angela, and I have been covering what tracks she missed."

"Are you guys sure we are doing to right thing. I mean if he wants to find her so much and Bren is worried about him, shouldn't we just let them work it out," Angela asked.

"You didn't see her Angie. She was broken. She wasn't the Brennan you know or the Temper who I am so used to seeing. She was a broken woman. I won't let him do that to her again," Jake said.

"I won't either," Jack declared.

I made my presence known by walking into the room I saw guilt looks spread across their faces but, I pretended I hadn't heard a thing. I went over to Jake and sat in the seat next to him and let him put his arm around my shoulders. We all talked late into the night and then we all headed off to bed as I considered what I had heard my friends say.

.

.

Angela (POV)

"Booth I have to tell you something," I whispered.

.

.I'm working on the B&B right now but give me time. I fixed the Hannah problem. Don't give up I'm almost there.


End file.
